Scintilla
by Bat-Scat-Crazy
Summary: Remy wants to help Rogue gain control of her powers, using a somewhat unconventional method.


"Are you sure about this?"

Rogue's voice hitched, fear and worry mingled in her tone. "Ah mean, what if I hurt ya?"

"You don' have to worry 'bout that, _mon amour._ I want you to, and if you do end up hurtin' me, it's my own fault." His slow, lazy drawl was sweet music to her ears. She felt her knees shaking just from the sound of his voice. Fear, anticipation, and lust all swirled through her mind.

He leaned in close, brushing his lips through her hair. He twined his fingers through her thick, two-tone brown and white tendrils, tugging gently, a sweet tingling pain in her scalp. Rogue caught his gloved hand with her own, pulling it down to caress her cheek against the rough leather palm. "Remy," she whispered his name breathlessly, "help me."

"Go ahead, Rogue. _J'ai pas peur."_

Rogue nodded, pressing her lips tentatively to the smooth, silky skin of his wrist. She felt the steady, gentle throb of his pulse, heard his soft, pained gasp. She stiffened and tried to pull away from him, only to meet the sharp edge of the dresser, eliciting her own gasp of pain. Remy leaned into her, taking hold of her hips, pressing his forehead against hers. She was trapped.

"Please. Let me go!" She shoved at his shoulders, hit his chest. Might as well have pushed against a boulder. "Ah said, let me go! Stop!"

She struggled in Remy's hold, flailed like a fish. His fingers were a vice-grip on her hips, nails scratching against the thin cotton of her boy shorts. _Wait, when did —?_

"REMY! What the hell?"

She slapped him, hard, digging her fingernails into his stubbly cheek. "What'd ya do that for? How'd ya even do it without me noticing?!" She sank her nails deeper into his cheek, felt droplets of blood seep from the cuts. Her fingers were scraped raw by the rough bristle of new beard.

"_Aie!"_ Remy hissed air between his teeth, closing his bright red eyes. "Be gentle with me, _Chérie_." He took hold of her hand, brought it to his chest. His heart was pounding, mimicking her own frenetic heartbeat. She wasn't the only one who was scared.

"Yer a liar. Ya said you wasn't afraid, so how come your heart's beatin' s'fast?"

Remy said nothing, opening his eyes. He stared at her, unblinking, his intense gaze unnerving her. "Hey, Remy, what's a matter with ―?"

Wordlessly, Remy's mouth crashed against Rogue's. He sucked quickly at her lips and broke away, breathing heavily. "Rouge . . . _tais-toi. Soit calme!"_ He turned his head aside and kissed her neck, nibbling the sensitive skin. "It's fine. I'll be fine; y'aint gotta worry 'bout Remy."

The hot bursts of his breath tickled her, the press of his lips making her lightheaded. "But — Ah don't wanna hurt ya. . ." Remy snorted and touched his cheek; his fingers came away bloodied. "Sure could'a fooled me." Rogue's face reddened, and she felt a twinge of shame."Well, ya deserved _that_!"

"I did."

Remy nodded in agreement, and smiled at her ruefully. "_Je t'en prie. _I'm sorry"

"Are you?"

Rogue wrapped an arm around his neck. She kissed his cheek, lapping her tongue over the bloody scratches she had made. Remy moaned, feeling suddenly drowsy, reveling in the gentle stroke of her tongue on his skin.

She stopped abruptly, nuzzling her head into the hollow between his neck and shoulder. The fabric of his pullover brushed against her cheek. She was seized by the sudden urge to actually _feel_ him, to have his skin wholly bared to her. She whimpered and tugged at his shirt, unable to articulate what she wanted.

Remy obliged her, stepping back, pulling his pullover and undershirt over his head. He tossed them to the floor at her feet and moved toward her again. Rogue held up a hand to stop him. She stared at him, drinking in the sight of him. The skin of his chest and shoulders was smooth and tan ― an indication of his partial Native-American heritage. He was lean and muscled; the hard planes of his abdomen a testament of years of fighting and traveling. Rogue felt her face flush again.

"You're — you're _beautiful_," she breathed in amazement.

Remy grinned at her cheekily. "Guess it's fittin' that my name's LeBeau, _hein_?"

Rogue nodded, mesmerized; she reached out trembling fingers, probing his skin, tracing her fingers over him, finding rough, ridged scar tissue; souvenirs of countless battles. One scar in particular was six inches long, spanning the horizontal length of his stomach.

"What's that? What happened to ya?" She pressed her palm flat against his belly, felt him tense beneath her touch. "Ah didn't hurt ya, did Ah?" "No, _pas de tout_. That's on'a the scars I got fightin' a rival Guild. _Le connard_ 'bout gutted me like a fish."

"Oh, no!" Rogue wailed. "Oh God!"

She started to cry, enfolding him in her arms, pulling him toward her. She clung to him, kissing his chest and abdomen, the horrible scars, the place where they had cut him, ravaged his flesh . . . where he had nearly been disemboweled! She wept as she kissed him, sliding down his body until she was kneeling in front of him. Barely aware of what she was doing, she pulled off her gloves and tugged at the waistband of his jeans, her fingers fumbling for his zipper. "Rogue," Remy's voice was a harsh rasp. "Rogue, stop."

She did not. She kept on as if he hadn't spoken, unbuttoning the jeans and easing the zipper down. "You didn't stop when Ah asked ya to, s'why should Ah?" She reached her fingers into the hot space, stroking the heavy length of him through his boxers. "_Non, non, _stop. _Pitié_!"

"No." Rogue pulled at his jeans, sliding them down until they were around his ankles. "Get outta them. Now." Remy obeyed, clenching his eyes shut. Thin beads of sweat broke out across his forehead.

"_Rogue_. . ."

He was so beautiful, so vulnerable that she stood back up and kissed him, drawing his lower lip into her mouth, nibbling gently. She could hear him panting, feel his rapid breaths in her mouth. She kissed him until she was dizzy, until her vision blurred. She was losing control of her powers.

Remy shivered, dropping his head to her shoulder, rubbing his cheek against her soft polyester sleeve. "Mm. _Cherie_ that was . . . _incroyable_! But —"

"Hush." She pressed a finger to his lips, puffy and swollen. "Don't say stuff like that yet. Ah'm just gettin' started." Remy gaped at her, eyes widening, almost in horror. It was so comical that she snorted, covering her mouth to keep from laughing. It didn't work; she spent a good two minutes laughing stupidly, clutching her sides. When she regained composure she straightened up, looking Remy in the eyes.

"The whole point of this little get-together was so Ah could learn to control my power better, wadn't it?" _"Ouais . . ."_

"A'ight then. That's what Ah'm gonna do. Do you trust me Remy?"

"Yes . . ."

"Good. Switch places with me." Remy blinked in confusion, but when Rogue took hold of his hips and gently pushed him back, he got the message. Rogue moved away from the dresser, and he moved toward it. His back grazed the edge. Rogue knelt in front of him again, caressing the growing bulge.

He moaned, hips quivering, the dresser digging painfully into his back. Rogue continued to stroke him, delighting in the sounds he was making.

"D'ya remember that time ya took me to New Orleans? When we was about to rescue your dad? Remember when we fell down that bank and you passed out, just from me touchin' your finger?" She tightened her hold on his shaft. Remy groaned in reply, closing his eyes, his hands gripping the edge of the bureau behind him.

"Hunh. Ah've come a long way. Don't ya think?"

"Nnnn . . ."

"That's what Ah thought ya'd say."

Rogue opened her mouth over his shaft, sucking him through the cloth barrier. Remy cried out and thrust forward, knocking her in the head. Rogue grunted and winced, seeing stars. "R – Rogue I'm sorry."

Rogue looked up at him, a wicked gleam in her sea-green eyes. "No yer not; not yet." She twisted and spun him away from the dresser, pushing him backward until he was up against her bed. "Here—"she gently pulled him up off the floor and set him down on the edge of the bed. She kissed his stomach tenderly, her lips lingering over his scar, and dropped to her knees before him.

She held onto his knees, keeping his legs spread as she leaned forward.

She kissed the length of him, up and down, back and forth. She could feel him growing even harder. And she wanted to feel him, wanted to kiss and touch him. She kissed him once more, and slipped her fingers beneath the band, tugging his boxers down. Remy stilled, his red eyes glowing brilliantly in the dimness.

"Remy. Remy, please. Please?"

"_Bon sang!"_

Taking that as permission to proceed, Rogue finished divesting him of his boxers, throwing them on the bed behind Remy. She stared at him in wonder, fully exposed to her for the first time. She reached out tentatively, curling her fingers around his shaft, gently squeezing the base. Remy groaned and shuddered, eyes flickering open and closed.

"Shhh, Remy: Be still."

He stiffened, holding himself rigid as she kissed and licked him, teasing the slit of his meatus. He tasted faintly salty and hot, alkaline. Rogue opened her lips over the head, suckling him. Remy whimpered and mewled, trembling violently. His hips bucked forward, but Rogue held him steady as his rod plunged deeper into her mouth.

She slid back and forth, taking him deep and pulling back. She repeated the motion methodically, setting up a rhythm. Remy closed his eyes, gasping and groaning under the stroke and press of her lips and tongue. He was close.

He gripped her shoulders tightly, his body surging against her as he burst inside of her. Rogue instinctively swallowed, tasting the pungent, salty liquid.

She slurped him like she would a straw in a smoothie, until he stopped trembling and she felt him growing soft. She pulled off of him, lightly licking his shaft and the sides of his thighs to remove all trace of his seed. The scent of it lingered, musky and sweet.

Rogue sighed and leaned her head against his thigh, inhaling deeply. She stayed that way for a while, dozing off for several minutes. When she came back to awareness, she wondered why Remy hadn't said anything. At all.

"Remy? Are you alright, Sugar?" No answer.

Rogue pushed herself up, sitting down on the bed beside of him.

"What? Oh, for the love of —! "

Remy was dead to awareness, sitting up. His head was slumped toward his chest, his eyes twitching and flickering beneath his lids. His body started to sway, and Rogue caught him before he could fall off.

She pulled the covers back and lay down, adjusting Remy so that his he was lying on his back, his head resting on her stomach.

She idly stroked her fingers through his thick brown hair, listening to his deep, peaceful breathing. "Geez, Remy. Ah plumb knocked you out! But Ah did learn how to hold myself in check more. Few months ago, that little blowjob might've killed ya!"

She laughed softly, feeling her eyes growing heavy with sleep. Slowly she leaned down, kissing Remy's temple softly.

"Ah love you," she whispered, lying back against the pillows. "G'night, Sugar."

In the dim, hazy moments before she drifted off to sleep, she heard a sweet murmur in the darkness:

"_Bonne nuit, ma Chérie."_

* * *

**NOTES**

****Hey guys! This here is my first X-men story ever, so I hope I did an okay job! I've liked this show off and on for years, and Remy and Rogue are my favorites! :D I got the idea for this after seeing a rerun of Cajun Spice. The French used is very basic French that I learned in 10th grade. I highly doubt that it is the kind of French Remy would use but alas, I do not know the subtleties of Cajun French.

The allusion to Remy having Native-American heritage is one of my own theories. This being based on the fact that he was abducted/"adopted" at birth, and that he has a decidedly olive complexion. My nerd-theory is that Remy is of French-Acadian and Choctaw descent - the Houma Nation in particular. The Houma Nation branched off from the Choctaw tribe and now live exclusively in Louisiana.

Please gimme some feedback, let me know if you like it and what I can improve on! :)


End file.
